Cravings
by krackensan
Summary: Duo can't take it anymore. Yaoi 1x2.


Kracken

Disclaimer:I don't own them and I don't make any money off of this.  
Warning: uhm... none. 1x2

Sunhawk's fic challenge

Cravings

"Heero."

Heero twitched awake, reaching for a gun that he no longer had. The hard, plywood slats, and the thin mattress that compromised his bed, had been making sleep almost impossible. It was cruelty itself that the moment that he had actually achieved it, Duo had come and shaken him out of it.

"Duo," Heero growled, glaring at the shadowy figure crouched by his bed in the dark. "Did you know that I can crush rocks in my bare hands?"

"Really?" Duo sounded impressed.

"Would you like me to demonstrate... on your head?" Heero seethed.

Duo snorted, tugging at Heero's sleeve. Both of them were fully clothed. The long, cement barracks was freezing and a draft was drifting down from the barred windows overhead. The thin blanket Heero had been issued, did very little to ward it off. "Come on, Heero!" Duo begged. " Don't be mad. I need you, buddy."

"Need me?" Heero grunted.

"Yeah," Duo insisted.

Heero started to roll over, muttering, "Ask someone else."

Duo kept him from rolling, gripping his clothing more tightly. "Nobody else is awake."

Heero found that doubtful. He tried to pierce the darkness all around him. He could hear the other men sleeping in their bunks and wondered how they had managed it. Perhaps it was sheer exhaustion from the severe physical activities they had been forced to accomplish during the day? For once, Heero wished that he wasn't in so much better shape than his comrades and that those activities had worn him down into unconsciousness as well. "You should be in your bunk," Heero warned. "If they find you-"

"I know, I know," Duo replied, but then plaintively, "But I can't take this anymore. I need to get out of here, Heero."

Heero snorted. "You're pathetic."

Duo shot back, "No, I'm not! I wake up at the crack of dawn, do all the hard labor, follow those bastard's orders, and eat that crap they pass off as food. I'm still on my feet and I'm still right on your freakin' heels, Yuy, every step of the way."

"Then what the hell is this?" Heero demanded sourly.

"I did it, but that doesn't mean I want to keep doing it," Duo retorted.

Heero sat up on his elbows. Moonlight painted Duo's face a ghostly white. His large eyes were holes of blackness. "Why should I help you?"

"Two reasons," Duo replied almost cheerfully, as if he were playing poker and knew he held all the cards.

"Two?" Heero echoed.

"One, nobody's ever gotten out of here," Duo told him. "I know how you like challenges. Two..." He leaned forward and captured Heero's lips with his own, sucking briefly, before letting go to finish, "you love me and you'll do anything for me."

Heero scowled, glared, and then admitted, "Unfortunately... you're right."

Duo snickered.

"Plan?" Heero demanded.

"I do have one," Duo assured him.

Heero sat up and tossed off his blanket. "Let's hear it."

An hour later, they were hugging a brick wall outside their barracks in the darkness , armed with the weapons and clothing of their over powered night guard.

"So good so far," Duo said in a tone of voice that let Heero know that he was riding the wave of an adrenalin high.

"Don't get cocky," Heero warned. "We still have the perimeter to breech."

Duo reached back and touched Heero's hand reassuringly. "We'll make it. We're the best."

"And if we don't?" Heero wondered acidly.

"No ifs," Duo shot back.

"Duo," Heero admonished. "The odds are against us. This is a very well fortified installation. If we are caught, the punishment will be severe."

"We live for danger!" Duo chuckled back. "Stop wetting your pants, Yuy. We can do this."

Heero persisted. "Duo, if we're seen... I'm stronger than you are. Escape back to the barracks and I'll take the punishment."

"No can do," Duo snapped back and turned his head to glare at him. "We succeed or we fail together, lover. Get that through your thick head, okay?"

Heero tried to stare Duo into submission, but Duo was proof against it. He finally relented and nodded. "Let's go then, together."

Duo grinned and they proceeded, slipping from shadow to shadow, dismantling alarm systems as they went. Finally, they cut the wire on the perimeter gate and slipped underneath.

"Told you we're the best!" Duo crowed in delight as they jogged double time towards a main road. The headlights of a car sitting on that road, gave them direction.

"Hey, man!" Duo called out. "Thanks for waiting!"

"I've been waiting a whole hour!" the pimpled young man behind the wheel complained."You owe me a big tip for doing this!" He grabbed a pizza bag from the seat beside him and pulled out a steaming pizza box. "That's sixteen dollars beside the tip, dude."

Duo dug into his pockets and then went pale. "Heero," he said in anguish. "I left my money in the clothes I left at the barracks. Tell me you have cash on you?"

Heero dug into the pockets of his stolen guard uniform. "Check?" he offered, squinting at the checkbook in his hand.

"No checks, you deadbeats!" The man snarled. "I want cash and I want it now or no damned pizza!"

Duo exploded, "Aw! Come on! We're guys in uniform! We saved civilian butts hundreds of times. You owe us, John Q. Public! Is a freakin' pizza too much to ask?"

The man stared at Duo's performance and then he replied angrily, "Yes. No money, no pizza."

"I've been eating military rations for two solid weeks!" Duo wailed. "I can't do it anymore. I can't! Training exercises in desert simulators, cold water mock missions, twenty mile hikes, rat bastard commanders... I did it all. All of it, damn it! I'm through! I want some real food!"

Heero sighed. "It's just another three days, Duo, and then we get to go back home to our regular duties."

"No!" Duo shouted. "I can't do it, I tell you!"

A cool voice asked, "That was sixteen dollars?"

Everyone turned to look at Chang Wu Fei, who was standing close by in his Preventer officer's uniform, looking cool and collected.

"Plus tip," the pizza delivery man snarled.

Wu Fei paid the man and Duo snatched the pizza box out of his hands. The man flipped him off and drove away, tail pipe gouting smoke. Duo ignored him, opening the box, grabbing a piece, and munching down hurriedly. His expression looked as if he had been transported straight to heaven.

"You can thank me," Wu Fei told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eating before you take it away," Duo mumbled around his mouthful of food.

Wu Fei sighed. "I knew you wouldn't last, Maxwell, so I was waiting for just this ridiculous stunt."

"Sorry, sir," Heero replied for Duo with the expression of a man heading for the gallows. "I should have reported him. I take full responsibility for encouraging him and expect the full punishment."

"Shut up, Heero," Duo mumbled. "My fault and you know it."

Duo swallowed a large mouthful and then smiled at Wu Fei. "I see that look. You've been on the same rations we have, Chang. Let's say we share the pizza and you forget all about this?"

Wu Fei snorted. "A bribe, Maxwell?"

"Yes," Duo insisted.

Wu Fei stared at the pizza. "All right," he agreed, but then glared at Duo's relieved expression, "to a point." When Duo looked nervous, Wu Fei continued, "I'm impressed by your skill at defeating the security systems. I'll put on the record that it was a training mission. However... I'm not going to encourage you to try this again.. While you won't get any marks against you on your training records, you will still have to suffer the punishment."

"Wu Fei, " Heero began, concerned, but Wu Fei cut off another attempt by Heero to take the punishment on himself.

"Duo has to learn discipline, Yuy," Wu Fei told him. "And so do you."

"Shit," Duo sighed. "Okay... Let's enjoy a little pleasure before that though." He bit into another slice of pizza and then offered the rest to the two men.

"Duo," Heero growled. "Did you know that I can crush rocks in my bare hands?"

"Really?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate... on your head?"

Duo waved his toothbrush at Heero and winked. "You know you love me, Heero."

Heero paused with his own toothbrush in hand and sighed, "Sometimes..."

Duo looked crestfallen. "Heero?"

Heero grunted. "Not really, idiot. There, you missed a spot on that toilet."

On hands and knees, scrubbing the latrine with toothbrushes, Duo chuckled and leaned into Heero, bumping shoulders. "There's no one else I'd rather clean toilets with, love." 


End file.
